DE 10 2007 059 471 A1 relates to a headlight lamp with a holder and a light output specified by international standards as regards distance and position in relation to a reference plane of the base, with the light being output by one or more semiconductor light sources. Operating electronics or a part of the operating electronics to operate the one or more semiconductor light sources can be disposed in the base of the headlight lamp. One or more semiconductor light sources can be disposed on a carrier structure with a first flat side and a second flat side in parallel to said first side.